The development of a data analysis software package (SUDAAN) that is appropriate for the analysis of complex sample surveys is an ongoing project of the National Center for Health Statistics through a contract with Research Triangle Institute (RTI). SUDAAN is a collection of several high level statistical procedures that employ state-of-the-art methodology, Taylor series or Delta method of estimation for analyzing data from complex sample survey designs. Data from two Children's, Adults and Seniors Dental Surveys are being used to analytically test and evaluate SUDAAN in five areas: (1) appropriate methodology for complex survey samples (2) portability (3) reliability/numerical accuracy (4) computational efficiency (5) ease of modification/enhancement Work is proceeding in these areas with intermediate mainframe and PC software test versions of SUDAAN.